Ten little soldiers
by SovietKitty
Summary: Translation of "Dix petits soldats". In the Ooarai Girls High School, a new dorm has been built. Ten students were invited for its inauguration. Howewer, a murder series occurs after they were trapped there, following a strange poem talking about ten little soldiers... Who is Orihime Okiku Arai ? Inspired by "Ten Little Niggers", Agatha Christie. UP : Additional chapter added !
1. Introduction

_In the Ooarai Girls' High School, an invitation was sent to ten students. They find themselves trapped in the new dorm the evening they enter.  
__Meanwhile, mysterious events that lead to the girls' death happen, and soldier figures disappear...  
__Who between Miho, Hana, Saori, Mako, Yukari, Erwin, Anzu, Momo, Yuzu and Sodoko is behind those facts ?  
__And who is the mysterious Orihime O. Arai ?_

* * *

**_Writer's note :_**

**_English is not my native language._**_ I already wrote this fanfiction in French, but I try to translate it to English. If I made any grammar mistakes, tell me and I'll correct them.  
__It's my first one, and due to the events,_**_there could be some OOC.  
_**_For the poem, I'm sorry if it doesn't rhyme, but it wasn't written in English, so_**_ I translated as best as I could._**

**UPDATE : I'm rewriting all my chapters (and retranslating them too) with adding details and trying to correct my mistakes. I tried to make less grammar/spelling/syntax mistakes.**

**Thanks. Good reading !**

* * *

_Ten little soldiers went out to dine,  
__An oyster sickened one  
__And then there were nine._

_Nine little soldiers sat up very late,  
__One overslept himself  
__And then there were eight._

_Eight little soldiers made a pillow fight,  
__One got smothered  
__And then there were seven._

_Seven little soldiers wandered in the streets,  
__One was hit by a car  
__And then there were six._

_Six little soldiers went to the shower,  
__One of them drowned  
__And then there were five._

_Five little soldiers played with fire,  
__One got severely burned  
__And then there were four._

_Four little soldiers were cooking fish,  
__One's wrist got cut down  
__And then there were three._

_Three little soldiers walked by cold weather,  
__One froze in the snow  
__And then there were two._

_Two little soldiers tried to escape,  
__One fell down  
__And then there was one._

_One little soldier living all alone,  
__He shot himself  
__And then there were none._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Writer's note :_**

**_English is not my native language._**_ I already wrote this fanfiction in French, but I try to translate it to English. If I made any grammar mistakes, tell me and I'll correct them.  
__It's my first one, and due to the events, **there could be some OOC.  
**__For the poem, I'm sorry if it doesn't rhyme, but it wasn't written in English, so** I translated as best as I could.**_

**UPDATE : I'm rewriting all my chapters (and retranslating them too) with adding details and trying to correct my mistakes. I tried to make less grammar/spelling/syntax mistakes.**

Thanks. Good reading !

* * *

**Chapter 1  
"Ten little soldiers went out to dine, an oyster sickened one, and then there were nine."**

Miho Nishizumi was standing before the new dormitory of the Ooarai Girls High School. It had been opened since a day and she had received an invitation from one Orihime Okiku Arai. However, she didn't know who it was really. But she still decided to come.  
Her friends Hana Isuzu, Saori Takebe, Yukari Akiyama and Mako Reizei were here too. They also had been invited to try the new dorm for one week. They were eager to see the results, even without knowing the sender of the letters.

But soon, Miho noticed that she and her friends weren't alone. Riko 'Erwin' Matsumoto advanced towards them with a paper in her hand, obviously another letter.  
"You too have been invited ?", the blonde with the cap asked.  
"Yes, and we've been waiting for a quarter of an hour", Saori told. "I wonder if it will make me more popular."  
"Don't dream", Yukari blew. "I don't think they will show it on the news. I'm sure it will be especially fun ! Giving parties at 2 AM until dropping like flies !"  
"You're such an optimistic", Miho giggled.  
"Apparently, besides me, there are Sodoko, Anzu, Momo and Yuzu who are also invited", Erwin continued. "But the other teams weren't invited, probably because of their tankery level, I learned in the invitation that I was in tenth position... on the top 10."  
"Here they come", Mako said.

Midoriko 'Sodoko' Sono arrived from the right. With her, the Student Council of Ooarai : Anzu Kadotani, Momo Kawashima, and Yuzu Koyama. All had their invitation in hand.  
"Ah, there you are ! We got the key, it will open the doors, each girl as her own room !" Momo announced.  
"Are you sure that we'll be comfortable here ?" Hana questioned.  
"Of course, don't worry, we'll have fun", Yukari happily intervened.  
"She's right, we're going to enjoy ourselves", Anzu agreed. "Maybe we don't use our tanks, but at least we will have fun."  
The small group of girls entered into the dorm. Downstairs, there was the refectory and an infirmary, which was locked up. Upstairs, there were rooms with their own bathroom and toilet, as in the old dormitory, a bit further.

Miho went to a room near the beginning of the corridor that was adjacent to Saori's. Besides, closer to the staircase, there were Hana's and Yukari's, which was the closest to the stairs. One the other side, there was Mako, more in the middle of the hallway. Sodoko, Anzu, Yuzu, and finally Erwin and Momo were at the bottom and were the last quarter of the corridor.  
The rooms were almost identical : a small rectangular surface, that remained of a hotel room. A bed was parallel to the wall and back to the other wall with a window and red curtains in the back of the room, a desk next to the door, a dresser with a radio on it, a library, and further, a small table and the bathroom's door.

In the rather small bathroom, the sink was directly on the left of the entrance, and a little further, in the corner, there was a shower. The toilet was on the opposite side, near the door.  
Miho spent the next few hours settling. She wondered what would happen now. She said to herself that Yukari was right, they would spend their nights partying and having fun. But she feared especially boredom.  
When she left her room, she wanted to discover places. Everything was new, refurbished. And in the middle of the hallway, near the doors of Sodoko and Mako, there was a frame pinned to the wall, with a poem inside. She hastened to read it.

_'Ten little soldiers went out to dine,_  
_An oyster sickened one_  
_And then there were nine._

_Nine little soldiers sat up very late,_  
_One overslept himself_  
_And then there were eight._

_Eight little soldiers made a pillow fight,_  
_One got smothered_  
_And then there were seven._

_Seven little soldiers wandered in the streets,_  
_One was hit by a car_  
_And then there were six._

_Six little soldiers went to the shower,_  
_One of them drowned_  
_And then there were five._

_Five little soldiers played with fire,_  
_One got severely burned_  
_And then there were four._

_Four little soldiers were cooking fish,_  
_One's wrist got cut down_  
_And then there were three._

_Three little soldiers walked by cold weather,_  
_One froze in the snow_  
_And then there were two._

_Two little soldiers tried to escape,_  
_One fell down_  
_And then there was one._

_One little soldier living all alone,_  
_He shot himself_  
_And then there were none.'_

Just after Miho has finished reading the rhyme, Midoriko went through the door.  
"Do you see how it's strange ?" the little black-haired noticed.  
"Yes, and tragic as it should be", the brown-haired added. "I wonder who wrote it."  
"Apparently, the author is anonymous, otherwise his or her name would be marked down."  
"That's true, you're right", the captain replied.  
It was almost 6 PM. The night began to fall and the weather cooled off.

Anzu and Hana began to cook while the others relaxed in the lounge which wasn't far from the refectory. In this latter, a few tables and ten chairs sufficed to form a large one. The room was spacious enough to contain about three to four tables of this type, or thirty to forty people. There was a fireplace at the back, near the kitchen.  
In the small room where almost everyone was present, a conversation had started.  
"Have you seen this poetry in the hallway of the first floor ? It's really odd..." Momo began.  
"It seems familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on it", Erwin said.  
"It's so tragic !", Yukari exclaimed. "Everyone dies, it's not fair !"  
"Yukari, we all die one day, so I don't think it changes anything..." Yuzu told. "But dying as tragically as those little soldiers..."  
"What are we eating tonight ?" Miho inquired for changing the topic.  
"I don't know", Mako whispered in her usually low voice. "I hope we won't eat noodles again. I'm fed up with noodles."  
"Maybe miso soup, I don't know" Midoriko replied. "I go for a drink, I'll be right back."  
The short girl with black eyes went out from the lounge. The conversation resumed :

"I hope it will taste good", the brunette with the ponytail expressed. "Because if we have to eat bad quality food for one week, I do the hunger strike."  
"It doesn't look like you", Momo remarked.  
"Hana is the cook, it will obviously be good", Saori affirmed. "I cook well too, but I'm too lazy now to prepare anything. Plus, she always takes care of the food quality."  
"But she can make mistakes too", Miho added. "Who never makes mistakes ?"  
The bell rang just after the Nishizumi finished speaking.  
"Oh, it's time", Mako noticed.  
With these words, she went out, followed by the others and soon joined by Sodoko, and went into the dining room.

On the table, there were no noodles or miso soup. There were oysters, shrimps, various seafood, accompanied by salad and vegetables. It was a bit unusual compared to usual, but they were delighted.  
On the fireplace, there were ten small statues of soldiers.  
Hana was there, had set the table, and Anzu brought the dishes and decided of the menu.  
"I did the best I could", the florist said. "Good appetite."  
"It promises to be good !" Yukari exclaimed happily.  
They all sat down to table and began to eat.  
"With Momo, a while ago, we spoke of the poem that is in the corridor", Sodoko started.  
"Moreover, there are oysters here", Mako mentioned. "Chance ?"  
"Yes, I didn't know at first that something was in the hallway", Anzu confessed. "But I wouldn't change the menu for anything. With the Student Council, everything was chosen. And there were oysters, so we didn't asked ourselves questions, we took them."  
"It doesn't matter, hurry and eat, we could eat a horse !", Yukari grew impatient.

Miho took some shrimp and a small bowl of pickled cabbage. She didn't dare to take oysters, disturbed by the poem. Almost all the others were swallowing these large shells, except Saori, Erwin and Midoriko.  
"You either, you don't like oysters ?" the captain asked.  
"No, I can't stand the texture", the redhead said.  
"Hell no, I can't eat this gross stuff, in my head, guys spit in the shells", the blonde complained.  
"Stop it, you give me even less desire to eat them", the Commander of the Mallard team groaned.  
Hana resumed :  
"Tomorrow morning, I will make bouquets to decorate the table like I did tonight !"  
"Oh, great !" Yukari exclaimed, still full of life.  
"It's gonna be beautiful !" Saori added . "If you don't do your best, I won't forgive you !"  
"You know, she wouldn't be careless", Anzu affirmed.  
"And what makes you say that ?" the redhead opposed.  
"She's already very talented at cooking, you can see who taught her", the girl with twintails continued.  
"But she's not popular enough to be recognized", the ginger-haired joked.  
Her friend smirked.

When they all had finished, about thirty minutes after the beginning of the meal, they went in the living room together and continued talking. But Miho noticed something strange. Mako sat aloof, her eyes emptier than usual and with a pale-greyish skin tone. She was prostrate in the corner, sitting curled up, and nobody seemed to notice her.  
She approached.  
"Mako, are you okay ?" she worried.  
"I have... a... terrible... bellyache... I feel... like... I ate... some..thing... bad..."  
Miho noticed that her friend was hot and sweaty. It was hard for her to talk, saying a word or two at a time, and with a very hoarse voice.  
"How is your pain ?" the Nishizumi asked.  
"It hurts... like... I... had...been.. stabbed... I can't...move...without... fee..ling...dizzy...and...and..."  
Mako didn't finish her sentence. She collapsed to the ground, seized with violent convulsions. She hit the wall and it caught the others' attention.

Horrified as everyone, Miho tried to hold the lethargic girl, no longer controlling her movements. She began to vomit a greenish substance streaked with blood.  
"Dammit, go get help ! Don't stay there !" the light-brown-haired ordered, too stressed to keep calm.  
"The problem is that we're locked here", Midoriko confessed, trying to open the door.  
"WHAT ?! BUT WHAT'S HAPPENING ?!" Miho shouted, more and more nervous.  
"I don't know, I can't open", the brunette said tremulously.  
"Mako is going to die, do something about it !" the Nishizumi yelled.  
She was still convulsing when Saori tried to call for help using her phone.  
"No network... NO... NO !" she cried.  
"Damn, what could we do ?" Yuzu said.

At this moment, the victim's movements began to slow down. Her nails were getting a blue-greyish tint.  
"She weakens, this is bad !" Anzu noticed.  
"We can't stop it ?" Erwin asked.  
"No, it's too late I think..." Miho murmured, tears in her eyes. "I think she was poisoned and it spread throughout her body..."  
"No more line ! It's critical !" Momo squeaked, trying to use the landline phone.  
And after slowing down a little more, the convulsions stopped. Mako fell on the ground, inert, expired and finally stopped moving forever.  
"She's gone..." Miho whispered with tears in her voice. She tried to feel her friend's pulse by feeling her carotid, then closed the brunette with the headband's eyes. The captain wiped her face.  
She lowered Mako's eyelids and went a little further. The others remained speechless. Most seemed shocked.  
The corpse was transported in her room. They put her on the bed and covered her with the comforter. The curtains were closed, darkening the room.

Hana, no longer supporting the death of her friend, rushed into her room. She was joined by the rest of her team.  
The florist took a pillow and wept. Saori, Miho and Yukari came to sit beside her.  
"Mako is better where she is now", the captain whispered. "This is what you must think..."  
"Yes, but she died because of me, if I had better prepared the oysters, she would still be there !"  
"Hey Hana, if you had missed something in the preparation, we all would be sick, and it wouldn't only affect Mako, Yukari revealed fighting back tears.  
"You're right, but I still feel guilty..."  
"She didn't have the time to be popular", Saori said, bursting in tears. "Mako..."  
They all started crying, traumatized by the event.  
Suddenly, Erwin broke into the room.

"Hey, I know this isn't the time, but there's a very odd thing that just happened !"  
Yukari turned her head.  
"Yes ?"  
"One of the statues disappeared !"  
The others turned and followed the blonde immediately to the dining room.

Indeed, on the fireplace, a little soldier was gone and there were only nine.  
"I could have sworn that there were ten", Erwin told.  
"Was it stolen ?" Hana questioned.  
"I don't know, and it does not tell me anything worthwhile", the commander of the Hippo team told.  
"Me neither, and it makes you wonder if there isn't a killer among us", Saori enunciated.


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :  
Rewritten and retranslated.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
"Nine little soldiers sat up very late, one overslept himself, and then there were eight."**

"I hope nobody else will lose her life in such a way..." Hana murmured.  
"Have you noticed that it was consistent with the poem ?" Miho noticed. "An oyster killed her..."  
"If you follow the logic, the next victim dies in her sleep", Saori remembered . "I hope it won't be be one of us !"  
"It will be anyway, if it does not affect the Anglerfish team, it could either be me or a member of the Student Council, or Sodoko..."  
Yukari was disturbed by Erwin had said.  
"Are you okay ?" she asked, suddenly confused.  
"Yes, why ?" the blonde replied. "I'm just scared, I don't want to be next."  
"Come to my room, we'll listen to dubstep to relax... I brought some CDs if you want", suggested the Anglerfish captain. "I think Mako would have wanted that."  
"Dubstep ? Awesome !" Yukari exclaimed.  
"At least if one of us dies, we would have spent one last night together..." Hana whispered.  
They sat down on the bed and on the floor while the light brown-haired girl put a disc into the radio. There was a dubstep dong in the room now. _Away from Reality_, by T-Mass.  
Suffering for the death of lethargic was felt, though diminished by distraction. Yukari hid her sadness behind cheerfulness. Erwin told a battle of the Second World War. Hana was lying on the mattress, a pillow in her arms, looking a little less shocked but tired. Saori was playing Tetris on her cell phone, humming the ambient music.. Miho took a bandaged teddy bear that she brought here. She hugged it.

Anzu opened the door like a ill-mannered person.  
"You all relax and don't care about the death of your fellow", she said incorrectly.  
"Clear off, Ms. the Dwarf President, if you try to make us guilty", Saori grumbled. "And I don't care if you fire me from Ooarai, I will report you for abuse of power if you do it."  
"Hey, calm your tits, I was joking", the President giggled.  
"This isn't the question, you didn't knock, you interrupted me when we arrived at a crucial time in the Italian campaign of WW2 !", Erwin thundered, made irritable by stress.  
"Who asked you, Riko ?" Anzu hissed.  
"Kadotani-san, we care of the death of Mako, she wouldn't have wanted us to feel sad for her, she would have preferred us to live happily instead of getting depressed", Yukari interrupted, trying to end the conflict.  
"Akiyama-san, thank you. I leave you all, since apparently you prefer to be alone", the little auburn-haired said, having suddenly changed her mind, closing the door.

Anzu left the room. Miho resumed the conversation.  
"She looks a little more mocking than before, may be she is shocked", she assured.  
"Probably", Hana replied. "Generally, she doesn't weigh her words."  
"It is also Kadotani-san", Yukari sighed. "Well, I'm starting to get tired."  
Saori looked at her phone.  
"It's a quarter past midnight, I think it's normal. Go to bed if you want."  
"No, no ! Absolutely not ! I don't want to be the next victim !" the vivacious moaned.  
"We'll have to sleep at some point, but stay here, even if we're tired tomorrow", the florist suggested.  
"I want to go see Mako, but just knowing that I'll be talking to an empty body makes me want to cry", Yukari whined.

"I wonder who dared to kill her", Miho wondered. "Do you think this is Anzu ?"  
"Definitely", Erwin said. "She prepared the meal with Hana, it is impossible that she isn't the culprit."  
"And who tells us that it's not you ?" Saori issued. "You seem strange to me, it is you who come to see us to say that the statue is gone, why wouldn't you steal them all and put them in your living room after we have shamefully disappear because of you ?"  
"Because I don't have a motive. I don't see why I would kill Mako", the blonde replied. "And I didn't steal anything, I found the little soldiers like that while I was inspecting the kitchen to find any chemical weapons.  
"In my opinion, this is not Kadotani-san or Erwin", Yukari explained. "None of them has a motive. I would tend to suspect Sodoko."  
"Why ?" Miho questioned.  
"Because remember that she hated that Mako calls her like that", the curly brown-haired argued. "It wouldn't surprise me if she was the killer."

There came a silence.  
"You really think she would have killed for a nickname ?" the ginger asked.  
"It's a hypothesis", the vivacious finished.  
"It's still a little bold to kill someone for a nickname", Erwin said. "If you bump off someone because they attacked you, I can understand... but for a nickname, there are limites."  
"You never know", Yukari continued. "Anything can be a motive !"  
"Everyone has their opinions", Saori sighed.  
Shortly after, feeling being tired, they all went to bed.  
Hana laid down on her bed and turned off the light directly. But she felt a presence in the room. Mako's ghost ? Or more dangerous ?  
She was starting to fall asleep... until then the door opened while everyone had gone to bed. So why was she feeling this presence ?  
Too tired to try to find out who it was, she closed her eyes again, although an eerie feeling of breathing on her was still here. She felt something stinging her wrist. Without realizing it, she plunged into a very deep sleep.

In the morning, Yuzu saw that everyone had got up when she woke. All except Hana.  
She remembered the poem. 'Nine little soldiers sat up very late, one overslept himself and then there were eight.' .  
"Horror.", she thought.  
The girl with the ponytail knocked on her comrade's door.  
"Isuzu-san ?" she asked. "You take a long time to get up !"  
No answer.  
"Isuzu-san ?"  
In vain.  
She opened the door and lit the lamp. Hana seemed asleep, but she had a strange complexion. Yuzu tried to take her pulse. Nothing. She was dead and stiff. On her right forearm, there was also a strange mark, as if someone had injected her something.  
"Isuzu-san...", the Vice President sighed, tearing up and shivering like she was very cold. "Well, I must tell the others..."  
She turned off the light, covered the corpse with the quilt and left the room.

Momo and Miho had arrived first, followed by Saori, Yukari, and then Erwin and Sodoko. Anzu had shown her face a little later, looking worried.  
"It seems that Hana and Yuzu have still not got up... The table is not set, nothing is prepared, what's the problem here ?"  
"I don't know, but it doesn't tell me anything good", Saori said.  
"Look, another little soldier disappeared !" Sodoko noticed.  
All went towards the fireplace. There were only eight small soldiers.  
"Oh my god, no," Miho whispered. "Hana, Yuzu ? I don't know who will never wake up..."  
"Terrible !" Erwin exclaimed.  
"I'm terribly worried", Yukari confessed.

At this time, Yuzu, trembling and looking embarrassed and her eyes filled with tears, advanced towards them.  
"If the table is not prepared and if nothing is ready, it is because...eh... Hana couldn't take care of it this morning..."  
"What has happened ?" Anzu asked.  
"Hana hadn't woke up. She is pale and cold", the girl with the ponytail replied, wiping a tear.  
"No... After Mako, Hana..." Miho whispered. "The noose is tightening."  
"And we continue to live in fear of being the next", Sodoko said . "It is just if we don't become crazy. And by the way, the door is still locked. I went verifying..."  
Breakfast continued in pain. Nobody spoke. Not a word. All were deeply affected by the sudden deaths of Hana and Mako. In addition, the fact of feeling constantly being the prey of the murderer accentuated the suffering that all could feel.  
What would they do with the corpses ? Would they find the murderer before it's too late and unravel the mystery of O. O. Arai ?

Momo suddenly rose from the table.  
"I just realized something... You know, we have all been invited by Orihime Okiku Arai."  
"Yes, and ?" Anzu said .  
"Well, if you put the initials of the names ... it's O... O... Ooarai. It couldn't be more anonymous !"  
A general shocked "AH !" filled the room. The killer had taken the name of the school playing on subtlety. And nobody had realized that. Momo was the first to understand.  
"We are in a very delicate situation..." Miho noticed. "Who will be next ?"  
"Only the killer knows", Sodoko said. "After all, he or she seems to follow the poem."  
"Explain, I don't understand", Saori asked.  
"You see, the first verse. _"Ten little soldiers went out to dine, an oyster sickened one"_ Curiously, Mako dies poisoned. _"Nine little soldiers sat up very late, one overslept himself and then there were eight"_ Hana never woke up. Do you understand ?"  
"Yes, I understand better now, so logically, the third victim died apparently suffocated by a pillow."

"We can't protect ourselves from that. If we remove the pillows, the killer can use the quilt, his or her arms, even your underwear of yesterday", Yukari indicated. "Or anything else. Look, if I put your phone in your throat, you won't be able to breathe and so you'll die. So anything can be used to suffocate you."  
"Even the food can choke you, so nothing is safe", Erwin added. "Who never failed to die because of a piece of chicken that goes in the wrong hole ?"  
"But I don't see how you can choke someone with food, except if you put it in his or her throat, but then you have to not be afraid about putting your fingers here..." continued the bright brown-haired.  
"Well, we were just doing theories on how to smother someone, you can move on ?" Miho suggested, not reassured.  
"Yes, it would be much better", Momo recommended.


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :  
Rewritten and retranslated !**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
"Eight little soldiers made a pillow fight, one got smothered, and then there were seven."**

Hana's death had deeply affected Miho. She felt more than empty when she lost Mako, then Hana. Luckily, she still had Yukari and Saori, but they didn't have the maturity of the florist. She still had Erwin too, even without being too close to her.  
Now, everyone seemed precious to her. She didn't want to be alone, and much less to be suspected.  
And it wasn't the end of the nightmare for the group of girls. Eight people still had to die, including the captain of Anglerfishes. She hoped to unmask the murderer before it's too late.

All the remaining girls went into the lounge, led by Momo. They all sat down.  
Yuzu, looking a bit intimidated, spoke. She didn't used to have this kind of talk.  
"With the Student Council and Sodoko, we decided to organize a small meeting. We want to have each of you's opinion."  
She looked at the one that was on her right.  
"Saori ?"  
The redhead turned.  
"Yes ?"  
"Who do you consider as the most suspect ?" Yuzu asked.  
Saori thought for some minutes.  
"I would say... Erwin or Anzu."  
"Explain", the girl with the ponytail said.  
"Erwin seems odd to me at first sight. It was her who came to see us to say that one of the little soldiers got stolen. We talked last night, she defended herself, but my suspicions are still here... About Anzu, she was in the kitchen when Hana prepared the dinner. It's possible that a moment of inattention has allowed her to slip some arsenic in an oyster, and she could have herself. But it fell on Mako."  
"Very good exposure of point of view. Your turn, Momo-san."

"I can see Yukari or Miho as a culprit. The first is very joyful, even too much, I say. Mako and Hana died and she acted as if nothing had happened and keeps her joy of life, I find it very strange. Miho is too nice with others. She remains cute and doesn't seem to change her attitude, it always hide something."  
"Okay...", Yuzu continued. "Sono-san ?"  
"I have my eye on you, Koyama", she said firmly. "How do I know if you're not a killer, if you didn't kill Hana and Mako one after the other to phase out the rest of us ? But hey, I'll have more time to refine my suspicions about you. You can continue."  
"Thank you, Midoriko. Anzu, it's your turn !"  
"I no longer have suspicion since Hana died", she said with a small smile. "Before, I thought that it was she who had tried to poison a friend. But now she's dead, I'm sure it was not her. And I have not yet thought to postpone my questions on someone else."  
"Thanks, Kadotani-san. Erwin ?"  
"I'm on Saori's track for Anzu. Because she was in the kitchen with Hana, but also because she makes fun of us almost all the time. Or otherwise, Sodoko. Remember, she went to drink just before we went to dine. She might have put arsenic in an oyster to kill one of us."

"Nishizumi-san ?" the brunette with the ponytail questioned.  
"I follow Saori and Erwin, Anzu seems very suspicious. Her behaviour probably conceals something, but then we should observe her. Otherwise, I don't see any other culprit among us all. But these are only assumptions."  
"Thank you, Miho. Yukari, then we'll see my point of view."  
"Sodoko", the bright girl asserted, a bit more serious. "Because it seems to me as strange as if she had done anything bad. The facts that she keeps a low profile, she goes curiously drinking just before dinner, she could wait for this, take me on the track of Midoriko's guilt. I agree with Erwin, it starts to really get me wrong, and I have more and more suspicion on Sodoko."

"Well, now that you all have spoken, I will give my opinion", Yuzu said. "To me, it seems that Saori is the most suspicious. She accuses too quickly, I think. The fact that Erwin warned us of the disappearance of the little soldier doesn't mean that she stole it. Same, I don't think a member of the Student Council as Anzu is guilty. She wouldn't want to lose her job. Sodoko seems to want to keep a low profile, but remember that Mako herself was quiet, so it means nothing.  
But one thing is for sure, one of us is OOArai. One of us invited us here under this name, Orihime Okiku Arai. She took advantage of the opening of the dorm for inviting us here and better trap us. Stay on guard, it can be anyone here, even me, so no one is truly safe."  
There was a general silence. Anzu spoke again.  
"Well, you have something to say for your defense ? Argue, or you will potentially be open to suspicion", Anzu ordered, relying on the corner of a coffee table.

"Saori, keep talking", Momo blew while glaring at the redhead.  
The concerned failed to choke with her own saliva. Everyone stared at her.  
"Well, killing wouldn't make me more popular, and it doesn' attract boys, and anyway I think that it is useless to kill for free, so here goes."  
"Okay. Well, Miho ?"  
The captain felt bad.  
"Do you really think that I would kill my friends ? It does not match my personality..." she cleared.  
"Yuzu-san ?" Momo continued.  
"I think my arguments hold the road well", she said. "Feel free to suspect me or not."  
"Sodoko ?" continued the girl with glasses.  
"I have nothing to reproach myself. I know exactly what I do, and it's not murder, I promise."  
"Anzu-san ?"  
"I told you that I don't have suspicions anymore, but that doesn't mean that I'm the killer, we may suspect nobody", the girl with pigtails said.  
"Erwin ?"  
"I've never killed and if I had to do it would be to defend myself, which is not the case because no one attacked me, so no, it's not me causing all this."  
"Yukari ?"  
"I couldn't be a murderer. I have too much pity for others."  
"And now I give you my defense. I don't want to lose my job, I am unable to kill anyone, because anyway, I would be discovered", Momo cleared.

Everyone stood up for themselves, the debate stopped there. But thoughts jostled in each's brain.  
"I hope I will solve the mystery ..."  
"God, please, I don't want to be the next !"  
"If this continues, we will all end up dead. "  
"I wish I was soothsayer ..."  
"We must continue our efforts, and we'll unmask her !"  
"They saw nothing. Perfect. Well, now I have to arrange to find the next victim."  
"I don't want to die, I haven't done my duty!"

At dinner, the evening meal consisted of a large salad and fish in a sauce. Because of Hana's absence, it was Yukari who was responsible for the meal, still with Anzu, not seeming to react to the fact that she was suspected.  
Others were waiting for the sitting in the lounge. They talked again and again about their fears and suspicions about the various occupants of the dorm.  
But the president remained the most suspicious.  
The meal was served and the conversation continued.

"You still can eat with all this tumult ?" Sodoko groaned.  
"Yes, despite the stress, all of us must eat", Yukari said. "You're not gonna let you starve, are you ?"  
Sodoko, annoyed by the reflection of the brunette with curly hair, began to eat.  
"Has the debate that we did a while ago make you think ?" Anzu questioned.  
"Yes, and I think the culprit is YOU !" Saori bugged, suddenly rising, making a noise of plates and cutlery. "You're still in the kitchen with Yukari, you didn't resign, you would confess nothing, your popularity will drop and because of you we will all die, who can say if you're not going to put cyanide this time in our food, you stupid..."  
"STOP !" Yuzu cut. "Calm down ! If she had been really guilty, she wouldn't have returned to the kitchen. So thank you Saori, please avoid insulting her, she's the President of Student Council..."  
"And she still defends her. Great, sweet little Yuzu, great..." Midoriko grumbled while eating her fish.  
"No, I don't stand for hert, I'm objective, it's quite different."  
"We can't even eat without hearing you fighting, it's unbelievable", Miho muttered.  
"It can be understood with the level of stress", Anzu said, still calm.

Silence was felt for a while, then they began to argue again. However, they stopped when they were all out of arguments.  
At night, Saori slept almost immediately, wanting to think about who would be the next victim. Momo, Miho, Yuzu, Sodoko ?  
She also wondered who was the cause of all of this. She kept her suspicions about Erwin and Anzu. Both seemed too strange to be innocent in her mind.  
For her, the less guilty was Miho, probably because she was her best friend.  
The redhead, when she fell asleep, heard a noise that woke her. She only had the time to see a furtive figure advancing in the dark. She heard a strange noise. As if someone took a handkerchief in a package. And if that someone also took something else...  
And just a few seconds later, when she realized she was the victim, she felt that someone was holding her head and pressed something on her face.

A pillow. She tried to struggle to pull it, but the attacker held firmly the object. She felt very quickly running out of air, she tried to breathe in vain and continued to struggle to get free._ "Eight little soldiers made a pillow fight, one got smothered, and then there were seven" _resounded, was displayed, repeated in her head. The more seconds passed, she felt more stressed, the more she was afraid to die, and after a moment, exhausted and not being able to breathe, she finally lost consciousness.

There was a storm during the night. A thunderstorm with hail, which woke Yukari.  
She had a very bad feeling. A strange sensation seized her body and she thought that checking all the rooms was worth it.  
She passed in Sodoko's room : nothing to report. Miho : she was sleeping. Anzu: she was stretched out at full length on the bed. Momo : her blanket was on the floor. Erwin: even fire couldn't get her out of sleep. Yuzu: quietly asleep. And she had a strange feeling on entering Saori's bedroom. She felt a heaviness in the air.  
Yukari walked toward her friend, who seemed to be sleeping. However, she stumbled over something soft, even if it didn't prevent her from speaking.

"Saori ?" she whispered.  
No answer. She gave her a elbow in the ribs to try to wake her. In vain.  
She turned on the light and saw the dead ginger-haired girl, her half-open eyes, her cyanotic lips and her blank stare. And behind, the item on which she had stumbled. A pillow.  
Horrified, she turned off the light, rushed into the dining room, and inspected the fireplace.  
Another little soldier had disappeared.  
Seven people remained.  
The killer had struck again. Now she had only Erwin and Miho left.

Yukari, back in her room, buried her head in her lap, leaning against the wall, and wept.  
She hoped that her two remaining friends wouldn't perish in her lifetime and that she wouldn't be the next one to die.


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :  
Rewritten and retranslated !  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
**"Seven little soldiers wandered in the streets, one was hit by a car, and then there were six."**

The morning rose in sorrow for Yukari. She had to announce Saori's death to the others. She was awake since 3:AM, at which time she had been woken by the storm and had discovered her friend's lifeless body. She imagined the pain, the suffering the ginger may have felt in dying. She knew Hana had felt nothing but Mako and Saori had died in pain.  
She stood up, with dark rings under her slightly puffy eyes, and went downstairs. She was the only one that woke up, it was six o'clock in the morning. Usually, everyone got up at eight hours.  
The storm had stopped. It was cold.

Yukari, wanting to determine if another soldier had disappeared, went to inspect the fireplace like three hours before.  
The figures were still seven. She sat down in the lounge waiting for the others. She had no more any strength to cry. Walking was a little difficult for her.  
And without realizing it, she fell asleep.

Yukari got awakened by Miho.  
"Seven little soldiers remaining... and Saori is dead."  
"I know, the storm that night woke me up, and I saw that she was murdered", the dark brown-haired blew, half asleep.  
"Rest, you will eat later" the captain said. "Others are fine. Anzu, Momo, Yuzu, Erwin, Sodoko and I are okay."  
"Erwin and you, please... stay away from Sodoko", Yukari mumbled, having trouble keeping her eyes open.  
"Don't worry, she and I will stay together", Miho reassured.  
The captain stroke her friend's hair. The bright brunette fell asleep again on the couch, too tired to stay awake.  
She woke up a bit later while her comrades were in Miho's room. The Student Council and Sodoko were in another room, to her knowledge.  
But she thought she heard a suspicious noise. Thinking that she was imagining things, she ignored it.

She went to get a snack alone, then got dressed and joined the captain and the blonde. They were reading books while listening to dubstep.  
"Oh, Yukarin, you're here ! You feel less tired ?" Miho asked.  
"Yes, I feel better now. I'm rested, even if I'm a bit in a daze, but it's quite bearable."  
"I didn't hear the storm last night", Erwin said without looking up. "There could be Stalingrad A, I would continue to sleep like a log."  
"That's what woke me up", Yukari told. "It was hailing, the noise was deafening. I thought I would lose an ear."  
"I must admit that I also sleep well at night, even with all these murders", Miho confessed, embarrassed.  
"This is normal, these events are very tiring, you're constantly stressed."  
"To be honest, I have more and more suspicions on Anzu, more than on Sodoko", the captain said . "I don't know why, I see her very well pretending to be dead, she seems smarter than the other..."  
"I keep the same opinion on Midoriko", Erwin claimed.  
"Me too", Yukari continued.  
The topic quickly changed. After, they spoke about pancakes and butter. Then, they began to sing "Yuki no Shingun" all together.

When the lunch bell rang, they sat down to table. On the menu, potatoes and a piece of chicken.  
"Chicken without the skin, but the skin is what is better..." the brunette with curly hair whined.  
"Shut up and eat", Sodoko growled. "There could be nothing to eat."  
"Yes, it's better than starving, but she's not wrong", Erwin intervened.  
"Hey, doesn't it shock you that everyone dies ? I know we always talk about the same thing, but what do you think ?" Momo asked.  
"Stop, we won't ruin the meal with these stories", Anzu replied. "Eat, we'll talk about this later."

"Since Mako was poisoned, I struggle with food", Yuzu complained.  
"It's true that food security level is not top notch", Miho approved.  
"If someone gets poisoned, I eat nothing but almonds", Yukari said.  
"Except that it's not enough, there's no enough almonds for several weeks, so your little strategy is already messed up", the President hissed.  
"Where did I spoke of strategy ?" the brunette rebelled. "And it's one week, not several !"  
"Let her seek for problems", Yuzu recommended.

"Otherwise, do you like the food here ?" the girl with pigtails said, changing one time again the topic.  
"Yeah, it's fine, but I've seen better, as when Hana prepared the food", the blonde replied.  
"Especially since most of us do not trust you, Anzu-san", Momo said. "But I trust you."  
"Because she's in your team", Yukari enunciated.  
"No, because I don't suspect her."  
"Maybe you're accomplices", Midoriko cursed.  
"You'll excuse me, but before speaking, you will look at yourself", Erwin growled, trying not to get angry.  
"Calm down, both of you", Miho said, trying to avoid a conflict. "Why don't we do like we did last time, talking about something else ?"

"I agree", the bright brown-haired nodded. "What is your favorite tank ?"  
"And apart from tanks, what are your topics ?" Sodoko sighed.  
"Hey hey hey, I said calm down", the captain cut off.  
"Do you know when we'll get out of here ?" the blonde asked.  
"Sunday", Anzu replied. "This is what is written on our letters."  
"But is it normal if it's locked ?" the history buff continued.  
"I don't think so", Yuzu whispered. "There must be a problem."  
"I still can't open and there's nothing to force the lock", the short black-haired added.  
There was no further word until the end of the meal. All suspected each other, felt stressed and sometimes had the habit of seeking for trouble. The tension seemed to rise every day.

After lunch, they banded together again. A group in Miho's room, and another in Yuzu's.  
Miho was trying to determine the next one's cause of death. She was now getting obsessed with it. "Seven little soldiers wandered in the streets, one was hit by a car, and then there were six."  
The next one would die hit by a car. But how could she get hit as she couldn't get out ? The windows were too high to go down to the ground floor, and they were barricaded downstairs. The only solution was having the key. But it wasn't found...

Yukari tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Are you dreaming ?"  
"No, no, I'm fine !" the captain muttered. "I'm just anxious."  
"If something is wrong, talk, we'll reassure you or something like that", Erwin said to her. "You know, I am very scared too. And I have a very bad feeling."  
"Don't worry, it's just stress, it will pass..."  
The door opened. It was Momo.  
"Hey, do you know where's Anzu ? She disappeared while going for a drink..."  
"No, why ?" Miho questioned.  
"I wonder if she hadn't kicked the bucket", the girl with glasses continued. "And it really starts to worry me."

A slight smell of exhaust gas alarmed the two others.  
"Doesn't tell me anything good", the blonde with the peaked cap said, rushing to the dining room, followed by Yukari.  
Miho followed them with Momo, much less quickly.

She discovered that there were only six figures remaining over the fireplace. And a little later, in the kitchen, she saw a form which was in an unlikely position on the ground and the tap flowing for nothing.  
When they came, they found, horrified, Anzu's corpse.

The President of Student Council's neck was broken and bent on her chest. Her cervical vertebras were exposed. Her back had been smashed, was twisted and grotesquely dislocated, it was an open fracture too. Tire marks were visible on her clothes. A smell of exhaust gas emerged from the body.  
Blood was dripping from her nose and ears. She was also bleeding from the neck and back. Her eyes were still open.  
Yukari retched. Miho began to tremble at the sight of the body, traumatized by what she had seen. Erwin took a step back and leaned against the wall, wide-eyed.

Nobody could get a word on this horror that had just happened. The body was still warm. The blood hadn't coagulated. At least, not yet.  
Momo, after a few minutes of shock, fainted. The others brought her back to her room. Then the others went to the Vice-President's.

"Kadotani-san is dead", Yukari announced.  
"Oh my god ! Where did you find her ?" Yuzu responded, shocked and saddened.  
"In the kitchen, with the water flowing uselessly", Miho explained. "Her body isn't really pretty to see... Her neck and her back are broken, her bones are exposed, it's horrible. She didn't suffer. She probably died on the spot."  
"I hope so !" Momo said, back to her senses. "It seems so painful..."  
"She told us that she went for a drink..." the brunette with the ponytail sighed.  
"I think someone broke her neck and her back first, then rolled over her with the tires, it's a real staging", Yukari added.

Sodoko came out from the toilet at this moment.  
"What has happened ?" she enquired, taken aback.  
"The President got killed", Yuzu pointed out.  
"What ? Anzu just died ? But how did she die ?"  
"She was, according to the poem, hit by a car, but this isn't the case, as we can't get out of here, so I don't see how she could get crushed", the Vice-president of Student Council answered.  
"How do you think it will evolve ?" Miho said in a trembling voice.  
"I don't know, and it doesn't go into arranging", Erwin revealed with a deeply worried look. "What happened with the car was terribly disgusting, and I wonder how will the others will follow her in death. I don't regret Kadotani-san, otherwise."

"Kadotani-san could have behaved like a real junk sometimes, it hurts to see her dead," Yukari murmured. "Peace to her soul."  
"You agree that we go to see her ?" Midoriko asked.  
"Yes, but watch out if you have a weak stomach", Miho warned.  
The Student Council and Sodoko followed the group until Anzu's body. They were all shocked by the corpse on the ground. Anzu's blood had flown a little bit more.  
"Ah, that's hideous !" Yuzu cried, hiding her eyes.  
"Help us carry her, even if you dirty your fingers", Momo ordered, trying not to faint again.  
"But..."  
"DON'T SAY "BUT", YUKARI AKIYAMA !" the girl with glasses suddenly yelled, being nervous.  
Despite the death of her friend, she hadn't lost her firmness. They carried Anzu to her bed and did the same thing that they did for Mako.

Orihime Okiku Arai had struck again. And no one had yet solved the mystery of the killer.  
Tension rose again in the dormitory. The noose was tightening around the last survivors. Six little soldiers. Six people remaining. That wasn't a huge number for catching the killer redhanded.  
But it would be difficult ... if not impossible.  
Anzu's death had drawn a line under the suspicions of those who suspected her. Now, she was definitely not the killer, despite the others' opinions on her.  
Was it Miho Nishizumi ? Momo Kawashima ? Yuzu Koyama ? Yukari Akiyama ? Riko Matsumoto, aka Erwin ? Midoriko Sono, aka Sodoko ?  
Nobody knew. Except the one who was the cause of all of these deaths. But who was she ? That was the question that resonated in the minds of everyone.  
Mako Reizei, Hana Isuzu, Saori Takebe and Anzu Kadotani were definitely out of the suspicions.  
There were only the others remaining.  
Six others who were going to die, whatever their status, if they didn't stop the criminal.


	6. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :  
Rewritten and retranslated !  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
**"Six little soldiers went to the shower, one of them drowned, and then there were five."**

Once again, opinions were intermingled.  
All those who had suspicions about Anzu found themselves having to think again.  
The death of the President of the Student Council had surprised everyone. Especially her teammates. Momo and Yuzu were alone now.

Miho wondered again who was going to be next. At least, she knew that the victim would die drowned. Sodoko, Erwin, Yuzu, Momo, Yukari ? She inclined to Yuzu, but preferred not to predict deaths.  
Three days earlier, they were ten. Now they were six. And they had some worrying for food. Would they hold until the end of the week, if they survived? They didn't know much about it.  
They had heard nothing when Anzu had been murdered. It was possible that it would be the same for others. It was possible that it would be the same for the others.

Yuzu, no longer bearing the situation, dissolved into tears on the sofa. She loved greatly Kadotani, despite her manipulative attitude. The girl with the ponytail was nervously tired. She had hidden her feelings behind her kindness, and couldn't do it more. Miho came to comfort her.  
"How will we do now ?" Yuzu lamented. "We'll all get killed, it's too late..."  
"Listen, we'll try to find the murderer before it's too late, even if it is not guaranteed, we all mistook about Anzu, and know that I don't suspect you, a killer doesn't have an emotional breakdown."  
"Thank you, Nishizumi-chan. But I want to hang myself, I can't bear it anymore..."  
"No, Koyama-san, you shouldn't hang yourself, you have to live."  
Momo, that was behind them, seemed jealous. Yukari closed her eyes. Erwin sat down without saying anything. Sodoko did the same while looking at the ground.  
They didn't have much of a distraction, except talking or wondering. Reading, writing, drawing, were among the other entertainment available, but they didn't do it.

Miho returned to her room. She cuddled her bandaged teddy bear and sat on the bed. The loss of three of her friends and the fear of seeing Yukari and Erwin dying haunted her thoughts.  
She wondered what would be the reaction of her mother if she had died. Maybe she would be sad and would regret having told her daughter that she was a shame to the Nishizumi family and style. Maho would be devastated. Despite her stoic apparence, her sister was very kind and loved her younger one.  
She didn't know if it would be tonight that she would lose Yukari or Erwin due to drowning. She hoped it wouldn't fall on them. She nearly wanted to be the victim this time.

But because she was clever enough to avoid embarking on such delusions, she got a grip on herself.  
Now, the two rooms adjoining hers contained corpses. She was almost going nuts as she was strained and with that fear of death. But she managed to control herself. By cons, for Yukari and Yuzu, she wasn't sure.  
Momo was getting more and more aggressive, and Erwin had a constantly exhausted look. All had the fear that overwhelmed them at nightfall. Yuzu's eyes were now shifty, she looked scared everytime. Miho wondered what she would do if Yukari disappeared during the night. She would have to take care of the blonde that she knew less before arriving in the dorm.  
If Momo died, the Anglerfish captain would take care of Yuzu. She loved the girl with the ponytail. She enjoyed everyone, even Sodoko, even if she remained the most suspect in her mind.

Yukari and Erwin came to join her a few minutes later. They didn't want to stay without Miho, probably because of the fear.  
"Who's the most endangered here ?" the blonde questioned.  
"I don't know, maybe you", Miho replied.  
"Why would I die ? Oh, I just have to not take a shower for days and I'll live... err, no, I won't stand my own smell. Already I feel that the corpses will perfume the whole dorm as we advance in the week..."  
"Silly, huh ?" Yukari said. "Tomorrow morning, I plan to make pancakes."  
"Awesome !" Miho exclaimed. "Which flavour ?"  
"Maybe sugar, it will depend on what I'll have, but I will make pancakes !"  
"I hope there will be at least butter, otherwise we're in Auschwitz 2", Erwin added. "Oh, and by the way, check if the milk and the ingredients aren't expired, I don't want to feel your pancakes going in the opposite direction, it would be a shame !"  
"Don't worry Feldmarshall, I know what I do", the brunette assured and winked.

"I love how you cook, Yukari. Even if your cooking has never equaled Hana's, you always do good stuff, I'm as gifted as a rotten leek at cooking", the captain complimented.  
"Thank you", the girl with curly hair thanked, blushing slightly. "You're sweet, Nishizumi-dono."  
"Oh, stop it !" Miho giggled.  
The three girls were bringing closer together every day, forming a solid little group. Yukari, who remembered her isolated childhood, was thrilled. Miho wished only happiness and hoped to be watched over by Hana, Mako and Saori. No matter how much Erwin loved Oryou, Saemonza and Caesar, she knew that she would die and never see them again, so she began to really enjoy being with Miho, even if they hadn't much in common.  
The lunch bell rang a few hours later. There were noodles, prepared by Yukari. All sat down to table.

Without Anzu's presence, everything seemed calm. Sodoko but was always there to try to start a fight, probably to get attention or because she took something wrong.  
"Do you know if there is asbestos in the walls ?" Yukari asked. "The question has crossed my mind..."  
"I don't know anything, I don't play analyzing the composition of walls", Momo groaned. "But if there was, in my opinion, we would feel the effects quickly, it can cause cancer."  
"I don't think there is, nowadays this thing is avoided", Miho explained.  
"Whether that thing is there or not, I don't give a damn, I'm going to die anyway", Erwin blew. "I will join all those who perished during the WW2 and all those poor Jews."

"Usually we debate, and now there is talk of asbestos", Sodoko said.  
"Listen Midoriko, if you're not happy, it's the same. If you don't want to join in the conversation that's not our problem", the girl with glasses got worked up.  
"Momo Kawashima, be careful, your dear teammate is a heartless killer", the small short-haired replied. "Koyama has done nothing, so thank you and shut the heck up", Yukari growled.  
"Hey, it's funny, but did you notice that every conversation with miss Sono turns into an argument ?" the blonde found. "And as Miho said earlier, a killer doesn't break down emotionally...I suppose ?"  
"Stop, you make our heads spin", Yuzu sighed, still eating. "I'm sick of all of those quarrels. Every meal, we end up arguing. Sodoko, if you're not pleased, go on a separate table."  
"I agree", Miho agreed.  
Sodoko went to eat alone in the kitchen. The conversation took a different tone, much less edgy.

After dinner, Momo went to take a shower. She undressed, shut the door and turned on the tap.  
The water was too hot for her. But she enjoyed the heat because of the cold weather. She was sure it would snow in the coming days.  
The one that she suspected most was Yukari. Too nice for her. Everyone would die and she would keep her vivacity. She hadn't changed her opinion, even with Anzu's death.  
Someone burst into the bathroom. Momo couldn't see very well who was it because of the water vapor on the wall of the shower.

And suddenly, emerging from the fog, this form opened the shower's door, took the showerhead and untied it, leaving the flexible pour water. And Anzu's former colleague was suddenly held by the neck, and her attacker shoved the hose in her mouth, then stuck it up in her throat, filling her lungs with water.  
Momo remembered the poem. "[...] One of them drowned" She tried to cry for help, but nothing came out, she couldn't even move, and after a short time, she collapsed. She died drowned.  
The form disappeared, leaving the water running freely.

Miho, on her side, heard something abnormal. Knowing that Yukari was already in bed because she was too tired, she preferred to go for opened the door and heard a noise in the bathroom.

The blonde had just finished her shower. She had only the towel around her body. Seeing that someone surprised her, she screamed as if a snake bit her.  
"MIHO !" she yelled. "I almost had a heart attack !"  
"Excuse me, but I hear the water running since at least thirty minutes in Momo's bathroom and I can't go alone, will you accompany me ? "  
"Well, okay, but never scare me again like you did !"  
The two girls went out, one still dressed, the other wrapped in the towel, and knocked at the bespectacled's door. Nothing. And still the sound of water that was flowing.  
"The bill will be steep..." Erwin mumbled.  
"Momo ? Kawashima-san ! Open !"

No answer. Miho opened and headed for the bathroom.  
"E ... Erwin, look !"  
"What ?"

Momo was kneeling in the shower, the hose in the mouth, her head forward and her butt in the air, water overflowing from her throat and nose, and her gaze was empty. Dead.  
Miho couldn't stand it any longer. She left her blond sidekick who took the opportunity to dress again in the room and ran to the lounge where Yuzu was.  
"Yuzu it's... Momo, she died. Drowned."  
"WHAT ? Drowned ? But how can you drown in a shower ? This is absurd !"  
"The hose is in her throat, I swear, it's overflowing everywhere, I turned off the water, but her lungs are filled..."  
"Oh god, no..." the brunette with the ponytail whispered while following Miho.


	7. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :  
Rewritten and retranslated !**

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
**"Five little soldiers played with fire, one got severely burned, and then there were four."**

Momo was dressed and emptied, and then put to bed. Now they were only five. The chances of finding the murderer decreased.  
Another little soldier had disappeared. Only five remaining.  
It was late, about 10 PM. Yukari pushed the door.  
"Momo is dead ?" she asked.  
"Yes, she drowned, was it the sound of the shower that woke you ?" Yuzu questioned.  
"Yes, I'm a light sleeper, the slightest noise wakes me", the bright brunette told.  
She hadn't had much time to rest.  
"I think the fact that I screamed because Miho failed to make me have a heart attack didn't help you", Erwin chuckled.  
"No, it didn't help", Yukari giggled. "I think it's rather that shrill sound that woke me."  
"At least I know that we mustn't disturb our dear Feldmarshall when she takes a shower", Miho joked.  
Despite that the girls could still do some humor, the atmosphere grew heavier gradually, accentuating the general stress. Innocents had the fear of being killed, and the murderer of being spotted.

All went into the lounge.  
"Hey, you still have your letters on you ? Have you noticed something odd ?" Miho enquired.  
"Well look, I read mine : _"Dear Akiyama Yukari, your grades increased this semester, mainly in tankery and the first ten of the club are invited to the inauguration of the new dormitory of the Academy of Ooarai to spend a week in. You are awaited on Monday, Feb. 16 at half past nine. Cordially, Orihime Okiku Arai"._ "  
"Hm ?" Erwin said. "My letter looks a lot like yours. _"Dear Matsumoto Riko"_,and after it's exactly the same thing."  
"_"Dear Nishizumi Miho"_, and after all is the same", the captain realized. "And for you ?"  
"_"Dear Koyama Yuzuko"_ and it's like Yukari's, same sender, everything is the same", Yuzu nodded.  
"_"Dear Sono Midoriko."_ And you know what's after... At least I'm not called Sodoko."  
"There's no doubt, all the letters were written in haste, as multiple files with only one detail changed", Miho confirmed.

"The more the time passes, and the more we realize that we were all invited by a madwoman, a dangerous lunatic, a raving mad !" Sodoko put forward.  
"Yes, and it's less and less reassuring", the blonde worried. "A homicidal maniac is among us and we still don't know who it is..."  
"It's after all this that we come to the question of who will die just after ", the Anglerfish captain noticed.  
"Then "OOARAI" ... How could she had been able to take the name of the school ? And all this without being detected ?" Yuzu questioned, restless and stressed, tears in her eyes, as if she was on the verge of an anxiety attack.  
The conversation continued. Some time later, they parted again. Yukari and Erwin went back in Miho's room. On Sodoko and Yuzu's side, they came to the captain's bedroom a few minutes later.

"Do you think we should search the rooms ?" Erwin asked.  
"Yes, we have to do a general search. We will look at mine first", Miho replied.  
All complied. They looked under the bed, under the blankets, the mattress, in the luggage, in the bathroom, in the first aid kit, but seemed not to find evidence.  
Then they went to Yukari's. Again, no evidence of murder.  
In Sodoko's, they found nothing.  
In Erwin's, no clue.  
And finally, in Yuzu's, nothing.

"Are you certain that we're all alone here ?" the girl with the ponytail interrogated.  
"Yes, to our knowledge, there's no one. It is a real mystery", the blonde noted.  
"Indeed", Miho approved.  
"The next one is supposed to die burned..." Yuzu explained.  
"Or a horrible death", Sodoko assured. "Just burning your tongue with cocoa hurts, but with fire..."  
"Nobody here has neither weapons nor deadly drugs. It makes you wonder if these things come from somewhere or if we're in a dream", Erwin added.  
"A...dream ? I would rather say that it's a nightmare", the brunette with the ponytail murmured.  
"This is madness !" the short black-haired exclaimed.  
"We're all scared of death now", Yukari said. "And we have five people that are definitely out of the question."  
"Even the murderer is afraid of death, you think ?" Sodoko inquired. "She must commit suicide if she wants to stick to the poem !"  
"I don't know and I don't want to find it out", the vivacious brown-haired let out.

They continued the discussion until Yuzu went to sleep, after that Miho and the others went into the bedroom of the captain. It was one o'clock in the morning.  
They sat down on the bed, as usual. Sodoko also went to bed shortly after.  
"I look forward to eat my good pancakes tomorrow", Erwin confided. "Pancakes are tasty, even if they don't equal sausages."  
"Give me the time to do it tomorrow morning and you'll be served", Yukari said before yawning. "Aaah, I'm tired."  
"You want to go back to bed ?"  
"No, I'm okay", the girl with curly hair answered. "I hold on, don't worry."  
"The idea of who will die obsesses me", Miho complained.  
"I think someone will roast", Yukari continued.  
"Or a fire will start in the dorm", Erwin supposed.  
"I don't think there will be fire, but someone will die, that's certain", the captain of Anglerfish team told.

The conversation went a little further on how to kill someone by burning him without causing a fire. There weren't a lot of ways, but they always wondered about it.  
They continued to talk and all that ended up on a Hearts game.  
However, something abnormal was making noise in another room. A crackling sound that no one noticed. But they were too focused on their cards to listen to that sound. Yukari won the first round, until Erwin interrupted her :  
"Hey, doesn't it smell like.. something is burning ? Or just grilling ?"  
The captain of the Anglerfish team dropped her deal.  
"...Oh my GOD."

With those few words, Miho rushed out. Fumaroles escaped from a room near the stairs.  
"There's something burning, come !" she warned.  
"Get the merguez out !" the blonde laughed nervously, unable to keep serious.  
"Argh, Erwin, it's not the time to be humorous", the bright brunette moaned.  
The others followed her. The combustion came from Yuzu's room. Yukari grabbed a fire extinguisher that was lying there and opened the door, revealing the scene.

Yuzu was tied to a chair by mops covered with gasoline on fire, apparently unconscious, and the rest of the objects in her room had been moved in the corners of the room to prevent ignition. Her hair was down.  
"Quick, Yukari ! Put it out !" Miho ordered.  
"Yes, Nishizumi-dono !"  
The girl with curly hair held the extinguisher and managed to extinguish the fire. Erwin stayed out of the room.  
Smoke made them gag. Once the combustion stopped, they untied their comrade and laid her on the ground and opened the window to clear the smoke.  
Yuzu did not wake up. She had a injection mark on her left forearm. Her neck, her chest, her legs and part of her arms were badly burned, partially charred.

The last surviving member of the Student Council was in very bad condition. She passed away a few minutes later, forever keeping her eyes closed.  
""Five little soldiers played with fire, one got severely burned, and then there were four"", Yukari evocated. "And this little soldier is Koyama-san."  
"Damn, it's getting worse and worse", Erwin muttered. "I think she didn't suffer. Someone injected her an unknown substance, then tied her and burned her alive. Ah, yes, sorry for the bad joke that I said earlier."  
"It's okay", Yukari replied.  
"I don't want to know, and it's absolutely ... WAIT! I go see the fireplace !" Miho agitated.

The captain and her two acolytes returned to the dining room. There were four little soldiers. Another had disappeared.  
"It's not possible, it's a mad story, it's impossible, it's horrible, it's ... INDESCRIBABLE !" Yukari said.  
"The hearse advances..." Erwin whispered. "And soon, we may pass, for sure. If this isn't Sodoko, it is one of the three of us."  
"When we speak of the devil..." Miho murmured.  
Awakened by Yukari's cry, she burst in the dining room.  
"Another one who died ?" she asked.  
"Yuzu. God rest her soul", the captain replied. "She was burned alive after being drugged."  
"Who's next ?" the black-haired questioned.  
"No idea, but it's one of us, and we may feel the pain of losing you, or we'll lose a friend", Erwin retorted. "Or even me."  
"Pain of losing me ? I'm alone faced with you three", Sodoko grumbled.


	8. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :  
Rewritten and retranslated !**

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
**"Four little soldiers were cooking fish, one's wrist got cut down, and then there were three."**

"Leave it, she wants to fight", Miho whispered to the blonde.  
"Yes, but now you're a group and now I'm all alone, since Pazomi and Gomoyo aren't here and the others are dead", Sodoko grumbled again. "So technically, because it's one against three, I'm losing."  
The others preferred to ignore her and returned to Miho's room. It was now half past one in the morning.  
"I leave you, I'm too tired", Erwin murmured while standing up.  
"Good night", Yukari said. "I go to bed too. See you tomorrow, Miporin !"  
Miho felt her friend's last word striking her hard. She suddenly felt terribly sad. Miporin was the nickname Saori gave her. She held her tears saying :  
"Sleep well, Yukari."  
As soon as the vivacious girl closed the door, Miho broke down. She remembered her friend's voice calling her like this, her laughter, the moments she spent with her team, and her tears began to flow.  
She had a lump in her throat and it was even painful. She stayed like that for about twenty minutes, and then went to wash her teeth and sleep.

She had trouble getting to sleep that night. Memories haunted her.  
What had put her off of tankery, then when she met Saori and Hana, everything that had happened so far...  
But when she saw their pretty faces, she saw them dead. Hana pale as porcelain, peacefully asleep, and Saori, with an expression of distress and purple-ish, cyanotic lips.  
When she remembered Mako, she saw herself again when she was holding her while she was convulsing, just after she poisoned.  
Even the others were coming back to her mind. Momo, her blank stare, her open mouth with flowing water, drowned in a singular way. Anzu, her dislocated and broken body. Yuzu, covered with the burns which cost her life.  
It was very difficult for her to bear the loss of her friends and her other peers. Nevertheless, she fell asleep from exhaustion.

She went into a dream. She ate a giant macaroon with Yukari and Erwin. But suddenly, Sodoko came and pushed them off of it, making her falling into the void. The other two were trying to catch her up, but were knocked out by the small black-haired. They all fell into an abyss, under Midoriko's eyes.  
This nightmare woke her two hours later, at 3:50 AM. Miho felt like inspecting the rooms.  
Sodoko was resting well, lying on her stomach. Yukari had a restless sleep and she had her head at the bottom of the bed. Erwin hadn't changed her position and slept very deeply.  
Reassured, the captain went to sleep again. Nothing happened to her comrades. It was just a dream, and there was no giant macaroon in the room.  
She fell asleep soon after and spent the night.

In the morning, she was the last one to wake up. Yukari did pancakes, as promised. Sodoko and Erwin had already sat, taking care to get away from each other to avoid fights. The brunette with curly hair ate with them.  
"Ah, you made them !" Miho exclaimed.  
"These are not pancakes, but caramel-flavoured pancakes, it's Yukari who made them and they are prodigious", the blonde said, taking another one.  
"Wait, repeat ?" the captain chuckled.  
"I said, "these are not pancakes, but pancakes-""  
"These are not pancakes, but pancakes ?" Miho giggled.  
"No, these are not pancakes but pancakes", the captain of Hippo team smiled with a slight nod before beginning to eat.

The Commander of the Anglerfish team tasted her precious breakfast.  
"Eat this wonderful food before it gets cold", the blonde advised.  
Miho took a piece of one.  
"Oh, indeed !" she nodded, her mouth half full. "Yukari, I love how you cook !"  
"Thank you !"  
"I rarely say this, but I love how you do the food, Akiyama-san", Sodoko told.  
"Well, thanks", Yukari thanked.  
The breakfast went without a hitch, unlike other days. There were always four little soldiers on the fireplace, a sign that nobody was dead.  
The girls seemed to forget the gravity of the situation by joking. Despite their stress, they still managed to hold on emotionally.  
Suddenly, a question crossed Miho's mind.  
"What remains as provisions ? I don't want to starve to death."  
Yukari went to check, and then returned.  
"Cans of tuna, bread, milk, canned beef and eggs. Nothing much."  
"Okay, so we'll have to eat tuna and corned beef during the remaining days", Sodoko sighed. "Life is joyful..."  
"It's better than nothing", Miho said firmly.  
Erwin and Yukari nodded. Sodoko kept quiet until the end.

The three girls returned to the lounge. They sat together on the sofa.  
"Three against one, we hit the bull's eye !" Yukari said .  
"Nothing tells you that the murderer isn't Miho or even me", Erwin warned. "If I was, right now, I could kill you. But I don't do it. Because I don't want you to die."  
"It's obvious that this is Sodoko", the captain explained . "She seeks to get noticed from the beginning, but we've been taken all the time. Look, we all suspected Anzu, and finally she died."  
"But how do you know that this isn't a simulation ?" the dark brown-haired asked.  
"Because did you saw her neck and her back's condition ? You don't survive if it happens to you", the light brown-haired replied.  
"And even if she survived, she would be paralyzed, so how do you kill someone if you're at least quadriplegic ?" the blonde added.  
"How hard I suspect Sodoko, I can't persuade myself that one of you two is the killer here", Yukari confessed.  
"We never said we killed", said Miho. "The culprit is Midoriko Sono. You can sense it."  
"Anyway, Anzu wouldn't have been long for this world", the bright brunette blew.

The lunch went well. Sodoko stayed away from the rest of the group, so there was no conflict between the four survivors. They had to content with canned tuna. Everything seemed more bland now. Most had died, others were struggling to survive until they find the murderer.  
The week was ending in two days. They all wondered if they would hold until then.  
Miho didn't seem to have any big hope. She knew that death awaited her and that the moment when her life would be struck down approached second by second. She was trying to enjoy her last minutes, hours, days ? She was unable to determine who would be next on the list. Probably Yukari, or Erwin, or herself.  
But she knew that in her mind, Sodoko was the one who caused all this. She and the captain were accusing each other. Midoriko also accused her of complicity with the bright brown-haired and the blonde. But it looked like some sort of counter-blast.

In the evening, Yukari went to cook while Miho and Erwin remained in the room. She began by washing her hands, then took a can of tuna and opened it.  
Noise coming from behind caught her attention. She felt that something approached her. But she saw nothing. "Who's there ?"  
She waited, inspected the room. She walked several times around the kitchen without departing from the food, fearing a blow from the murderer.  
Not finding anything, she resumed cooking.  
She took a plate in one of the cupboards and poured the fish in it. Noise again. Still noticing anything, she continued to cook, taking another tin.  
_"It's weird that I hear so much noise,"_ she thought, opening the can.  
She heard a metallic sound, different of the earlier one. As if something was sharpened. And then, she began to have cold sweats. Paralyzed, she was no longer moving.

And when she looked behind her, a blow to the neck knocked her out. Yukari fell to the ground, unconscious, without realizing what was happening afterwards.

Miho and Erwin were waiting for fifteen minutes now.  
"Yukari doesn't come back", the captain worried.  
"You know, cooking takes time, maybe it's just being baked."  
"No, if she was really cooking, there would be a smell", Miho remarked.  
"Not necessarily", Erwin contested, her voice however seeming to hide something.  
"I swear, it doesn't reassure me at all, I'm afraid that something happened to her", the commander of Anglerfish team said anxiously.  
"What could happen to her ?" the blonde asked, not seeming to understand what her friend meant.  
""Four little soldiers were cooking fish, one's wrist got cut down, and then there were three.""  
"How could her wrist get cut down ? We only have tins."  
"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling, come, we go for her", Miho finally said.  
They left the room and felt a heaviness in the air. It didn't reassure them.

And when they arrived into the kitchen, they failed to scream.

Yukari was lying on the ground. Her left wrist was covered in cuts and the artery had been severed. She was draining out of her blood, all was flowing to the floor.  
The brunette that was so lively and enthusiastic was pale as death, as having been neutralized before being killed. Near her, a fish and a cleaver were there on the ground, and the fish's head was cut off.  
On the fireplace in the dining room, there were only three little soldiers.  
Erwin, her eyes widened, with a terrified look, under the effect of this trauma, uttered a piercing shriek, unable to control herself after that shock.  
"YUKARI !"  
She dropped on the vivacious girl and took her hand, now cold and inert, staining her hands with the blood flowing from the wrist.  
"Yukari, Yukari !" she called tapping her cheek, her brown eyes beginning to tear up, wiping her face every ten seconds. "Yukari, hey, Yukari... I beg you, Yukari..."  
Her voice weakened as she called.  
"... oh no... not this..."

Miho leaned over her dead friend.  
"Yukari... why ?" she whispered.  
Erwin looked up nervously.  
"She's not dead, is she ?" the blonde trembled, tears in her eyes, looking desperately at Miho. "She will wake up, huh ? Yes... She will... She'll get up, she will wake up, she is alive, she is not dead, it's just a bad dream, wake up, wake up, Riko, get a grip on yourself, she's not dead... she is..."  
She understood what Miho thought just by seeing her grieving eyes. Heartbroken, she cried her eyes out.

Going mad, she grabbed the chopper and tried to turn it against her, held by Miho.  
"Erwin, stop it ! No ! STOP !"  
"Yukari can't be dead ! She's still here, I feel her presence, she's not gone !"  
"Pull yourself together !" Miho tried to reason her, beginning to weep. "We can't do anything..."  
"Yukari..." whispered the other, still shivering. "Oh... Yukari..."

The blonde dropped the weapon and let the brown-haired hug her, crying on her shoulder.  
"I feel so guilty... Why didn't I understand that she was already dead ?" Erwin murmured. "I somewhat knew, but I lied to myself, I lied to you, I lied, I lied..."  
"You couldn't guess", Miho sobbed. "And you didn't want to hurt me... oh... She has struck again.."


	9. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :  
Rewritten and retranslated !  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
"Three little soldiers walked by cold weather, one froze in the snow, and then there were two."**

The captain felt that the Commander of the Hippo team was struggling to keep up with the loss of Yukari. The wound of the bright brunette's death had inflicted seemed unbearable for her. The blonde's tears ran without stopping, she wept as if all her feelings that she was containing during the week were suddenly coming out with Yukari's loss.

Sodoko burst into the room.  
"Ah, another one who died ?" she said sarcastically.

Miho glared at her.  
"Oh you, wait for the weekend, maybe we will be only three to survive, but I promise I will beat you up with Erwin" the captain growled, angered and saddened at the same time.

Sodoko seemed to walk away from the heartbroken girl and the commander of Anglerfishes. Maybe she was scared of Nishizumi ?  
Miho kept trying to comfort Erwin, without success. When she calmed down and they had brought Yukari to her room, the two went into the parlor together. They were not hungry that night. They were too stressed and downcast to eat anything.  
Yukari's blood had stained the blonde's hands, who no longer dared to touch anything. Her eyes had changed greatly : they were now empty, showing all the pain she felt following the loss of the one that she called Guderian one day.  
The captain also felt inconsolable. She had now lost her band of friends, she only had a comrade, even if they were much closer to each other. She cared more for Yukari than Erwin, but she would be very sad if the commander of Hippos died before her.  
She thought about Oryou, Saemonza and Caesar. What would they think ? Who would be there for them ? And the Student Council, who would replace the three deceased ? And for Sodoko's team, who would accompany Pazomi and Gomoyo ? And the victims' families ? Her own family ? How would they react to this barbarity ?

Questions crossed Miho's mind constantly.  
"Do you think Sodoko will poison the food ?"

"Oh, don't tell me about food, if I see another tin can, I throw up", the blonde replied in a trembling voice. "I don't want to swallow anything ! Drinking, if the  
worst comes... but I don't feel ready to eat. It's too early. And I don't think I'll eat again before I die... maybe I'll starve to death because my stomach won't withstand a meal."

"I would prefer to make my own food if I had to eat, I'm afraid that Sodoko poisons it ...", Miho murmured, lowering her head. "Although Yukari's death took my appetite away."

"Be careful though, never take your eyes off it", Erwin advised in the same tone.

The tension was almost palpable. They both knew that Midoriko was a threat. However, they were afraid of the consequences if they eliminated her. Justice frightened them, and they didn't want to spend their lives in prison for killing a presumed murderer.  
Miho and Erwin returned to the room again, as usual. They didn't listen to music, this time. They took a book to try to distract, in vain. Nothing could detach them from this fear, even if they were less stressed with each other.  
The pain of Yukari's loss didn't help. Now, everything seemed empty, joyless, lifeless. The brunette was always there to cheer the others up. In the morning, she was still here. In the evening, she was just a memory. Her body was only an empty envelope. Her soul was gone.  
A foul smell, barely perceptible, emanated from Mako's room, probably because she began to rot. There were already five days since she was dead.

"I already feel tired, is it..sorrow ?" Erwin asked.

"No doubt. Taking a shower could relax you, I'll be at the door if you want", Miho suggested.

"Okay, follow me and don't open until I'm not dressed again, I don't want to have the same fear as the other day, my heart really couldn't stand it this time, although I have no particular health problem, I prefer to avoid taking risks", the blonde said leading the captain.

Going to her room, the blonde saw someone at the end of the corridor.  
Yukari. She couldn't believe it. Was she still alive ? She had picked up her body...

"YUKARI !" she called, her eyes widened, a large smile on her face, however not showing happiness. "I found you !"

But there was no one. It was only a vision.  
Understanding that she was going mad, she gave a whim in the wall.

"What's happening ?" Miho asked.

"I thought I saw her..." the other replied, with tears in her eyes, before wiping her face with a stroke of arms. "Well, here we go ?"

They followed each other. Miho found her room's key and locked it. She locked herself in Erwin's, for safety. She became almost paranoid.

When her companion in misfortune had finished showering, they came out again and returned to Miho's room. It was the turn of the Commander of Anglerfishes to wash herself, and she applied the same procedure.  
Sodoko didn't show activity that night. She seemed to remain cloistered in her room. It suited the two girls who stayed in the same room almost all the time. At least they were less stressing.  
To Miho's surprise, Erwin went for a notepad and a pen in her room, then returned to the captain's and sat behind the desk.

"What are you doing?" the brown-haired asked.

"I'm writing my last wishes", the blonde whispered. "I know that our fate is sealed... so I'll write a letter for my family and another one for my team. At least, both will have something that came from me a few hours before my death..."

"I think about doing the same, thanks for the idea", Miho said while taking a pen and some paper and settling down. "I'll make one for my mother and one for my sister... at least, they will know."

They spent the next hours writing their last will. Their tears fell down, knowing that nothing remained for them as time to stay alive, and that was probably the last thing they would produce holding a pen.

"Hey, don't you have any envelopes ?" Erwin enquired.

"Yes, in a dorm, there are always envelopes for those who write to their parents, and there are a few in each desk of each room", Miho indicated.

"Thank you."

The blonde put a paper in the first envelope, written on with "Deliver it to my family." The other was called "For Saemonza (Kiyomi Sugiyama), Caesar (Takako Suzuki) and Oryou (Takeko Nogami)", making sure to write smaller.  
Miho did the same with the first called "Destined to my sister, Maho Nishizumi" and the second, "For my mother, Shiho Nishizumi." Erwin went to lay her envelopes on the desk of her room and then returned to her comrade's bedroom.  
It was now one o'clock in the morning.

"Tell me, Miho, can I sleep with you tonight ? It's not like me, but I'm afraid to sleep alone now because of that lunatic..."

"No problem. It will be fine as long as you don't steal the quilt", the captain nodded.

"Thank you again, I want to spend my last night with someone. If I don't, I think I'll hang myself in my room, and it would be the last straw if I commited suicide", the blonde sighed.

They slept in the same bed, not without missing a little of room, forcing them to sleep one half on the other. Several times in the night, Miho felt tears running down her shoulders. Her remaining friend seemed to be extremely sad, almost depressed, after Yukari's death.  
The latter awoke several times sweaty, her heart beating wildly, with watery eyes, and let out feeble moans when she remembered that she lost her friends, or when she was calling Yukari in the middle of the night, annihilated.  
The next day, Erwin got up first. She saw a bunch of keys on the table in the dining room. How could they have ended there?  
Miho arrived a few minutes later. Sodoko seemed to want to stay in her room. Dishes had moved and they could hear the noise in the black-haired's room.  
It had snowed. It seemed to be cold outside.  
The blonde made a tea for herself. The box had been opened : the one that was suspected of being the killer had taken a teabag. The commander of Hippos took the second one without attention. She was still too much in a daze to worry about whether it was poisoned or not.  
Looking towards the door, she thought again seeing Yukari, who was telling her to go outside.

"Yes, wait a bit, I take a tea and I get out of there..." she mumbled, closing her eyes. "I'll join you, or just go back to school."

The brunette made a tea too. All this reminded her of Darjeeling, the captain of St-Gloriana. She never walked around without her precious brown liquid.  
"You're aware that I found the keys on the table ?" Erwin warned.

"Oh ! But why were they there ?"

"I don't know much about it, and I don't care..."

The blonde drank her tea almost in one gulp. She didn't like to sit at table anymore.

"Well, I think I'll go for a walk, it will do me good", she said. "If you want, you can come."

"I'll follow you from a distance. Returning to school would take way too much time. Besides, who told you that Sodoko wouldn't try to shoot on sight if she sees us trying to escape ?"

"Okay", the other finished before going outside.

It had been long since Erwin hadn't felt the cool air outside. She might open the window, she had been trapped indoors for almost a week.  
She began to walk in the snow. She was shivering and the cold irritated her throat, but she didn't stop. She couldn't bear to return to the dorm. Midoriko scared her.  
After a few minutes, she began to feel a little dizzy. She could still see well, but lost strength gradually as it progressed. She didn't pay attention to the crunch of snow under her feet anymore. Already devastated by Yukari's death, she was weakening, but didn't give up.  
And after a few more minutes of walking, her legs could not carry her longer. She wasn't trembling anymore.  
Her vision was troubled and she no longer felt her members. She fell in the snow, first on the belly, then rolled onto her side.  
She felt her strength decline. In an attempt to call Miho, she tried to cry for help, but no sound came out, she hadn't even the energy to talk now. She couldn't find her breath and was panting. The rhythm of her heart was as fast as irregular.  
The captain saw that her friend had collapsed and began to run in her direction.  
Now Erwin was hearing her voice speaking, as if she actually said something and it wasn't just thoughts. She could hear herself panting too.

_"Ah. I wonder if she put something in my tea... But God, thank you. Thank you for allowing me this last pleasure, I would never have believed surviving one more night. My time would come shortly, I wonder if it didn't come. "_

Miho dropped next to the blonde.  
"Are you okay ?" she worried.

_"No, Miho. I'm not. I'm so cold... "_

The captain felt that something was wrong. She tried to lift up her friend, but her limbs were stiff with cold.

_"I'm exhausted... I can't fight anymore. I don't have any strength...I'm not going to be okay... I'm sorry, Miho. I beg your pardon, Yukari, forgive me, Hippo team."_

"Get up, I beg you ! Don't leave me, Erwin... please...don't...you're all I have left ... ", Miho sobbed, feeling that her friend was almost giving up living, leaning on her and grabbing her arm. "Don't leave me alone against her, please... get up... and we're going to finish her together..."  
The captain didn't want to stay alone with Sodoko. She was courageous, but suddenly felt helpless.

_"Anyway...""Three little soldiers walked by cold weather, one froze in the snow, and then there were two.". I think this one is me. I was walking around in the snow, maybe she put something in my tea or it's because I don't eat, and I collapse and I'm freezing to death. But I wonder if you'll manage to stop Sodoko."_

Miho continued weeping. She lifted Erwin and placed her body against her while squeezing her, trying to keep her warm. In vain.  
The blonde saw suddenly something. A brunette with curly hair. Yukari. Surmounted by a halo of light.

_"Yukari, you came for me? I'm ready."  
_  
"For God's sake, get up, come on !" the other cried while shaking her friend, desperately trying to warm her, to make her better, still without success.  
She felt that it was Erwin's final moments. She didn't want to leave her alone. She wasn't able to do something.

_"Yes, Yukari, I'm here. I'm coming. And the others too."_

But at the last moment, the blonde turned her gaze to the captain.  
_"Miho, I'm waiting for you..."_

She closed her eyes just after looking at Miho, then seemed to fall asleep. Her heart slowed down gradually.  
And after one or two minutes, she finally stopped breathing. She had passed away without suffering too much, letting herself dying by hypothermia.

"No ! No... open your eyes... Erwin... ERWIN !"  
When she realized that the blonde was gone, the captain uttered a painful scream. She was alone now. Nobody around. A decisive battle against Sodoko was waiting for her. And now, she no longer had Erwin to support her and help her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
"Two little soldiers tried to escape, one fell down, and then there was one."**

Miho stood there, holding the blonde's lifeless body, desperate and frightened by Sodoko's presence. Erwin had just died and it seemed to the captain that she was dead since seven years.  
Her body still retained some warmth, despite the hypothermia.

When the commander of Anglerfish team finally decided to get up, she placed her friend's body on her back and began to walk towards the door of the dormitory. She was a bit heavy, but Miho held on.  
She pushed it and ran up the stairs leading to the bedrooms, with a heavy heart. Consumed by grief, she grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. There was no more life now. The envelopes were placed there on the desk.  
Now Miho almost waited for death. She placed the blonde's body on the mattress and put a hand on hers, which turned pale, grey-ish. Just after, reluctantly, she covered the body with the quilt and went quickly out, not wanting to spend another minute to feel sad.

She returned to her room and laid down on the exact spot where she'd slept with Erwin that night. At this same location, Yukari, Saori and Hana were sitting some days ago before dying.  
Miho thought of them. Were they waiting for her in another dimension, in the Underworld ? Or something like heaven ?  
She thought she heard their voices, but she said to herself that she was going mad. And suddenly, in a foul noise, the door opened.  
It was the last person remaining, the small dark-haired, a revolver in her left hand.  
"SODOKO !", Miho screamed, both angry and terrified.  
"Nishizumi-san. You're right on cue. I'll tell you something. I'm Orihime Okiku Arai. Yes, it's me. Midoriko Sono. And you're face to the one who's behind all these murders."

"I...I can't believe it... How could you do such a thing, Sodoko ! You who were so responsible !"  
"Everything is in my mind and part of my personal life. Don't you had probably never imagined that I was the culprit, the killer ? And despite the searches, you didn't find anything. This is due to my intelligence to have found a hiding place known only to me."  
"You're a monster, you killed eight people, do you realize your crime? You will go to jail for that, I know !" Miho roared, infuriated and on edge.  
"In prison ? Ah ah ah. Didn't you read the rhyme ? I'll just shoot myself in the head and it will be completed."  
"I warn you, be careful", Miho growled.  
"What are you gonna do exactly ? Hit me? I have a gun. I can shoot you at any time. But I'll keep my ammo for me."  
The captain did not know how to respond. So, Midoriko continued :

"Miho, it's too late for you. You took the others for granted. And again, you didn't try to stop me. So I could finish my job."  
"What do you do now ?"  
"Well, it must seem obvious to you. You will die, and soon after I will shoot myself in order to stick to my poem. You see, I eavesdropped. I heard everything. The opinions of others have helped me well. Moreover, if I had this attitude, it was almost to force you to think. But you were so stupid that I gained ground."  
"Don't say that... this is madness... MADNESS ! You were a member of the Public Morals Committee, I just can't believe that you've committed a so inhuman act... May your body rot in hell when you'll commit suicide, you just took my friends from me, you just maimed a team of its commander, you broke another, it seems that you don't realize what you're doing !"  
"Even if I die, Pazomi and Gomoyo will find someone else. Besides, I had turned to them at a time. But I won't tell anything to you."  
"Midoriko, you really are the worst junk I could find until now, you who respected so much the moral values, you finally have came into conflict with your own original intentions !"

It was too much for the captain who ran through the hallway. The smell of corpses that began to fill the room additioned with the stress made her nauseous.  
She wanted to escape from Midoriko Sono, her unhealthy intentions, her disturbed mind, her revolver ,all that was part of her...  
But soon after, she saw that her opponent was following her. She was even chasing her. However Miho sped up, she was getting breathless. Out of breath, she hid in a room on the second floor after climbing the stairs four at a time.  
It was the room above hers. She needed to catch her breath.

She didn't want to die. However, she knew she couldn' do otherwise. Sodoko would find her and kill her.  
Moreover, the small dark-haired was also here, not far, in the corridor. Miho felt her presence and fled again. Midoriko continued to chase ever more quickly, taking sharp turns, gaining speed. Her small size gave her an advantage. She was doing smaller steps, which allowed her to be faster.  
Miho made a misstep and sprained her ankle. Despite the pain, she continued to run, even with the risk of breaking a ligament or tendon, or even a bone. She had only one desire : to go away from Sodoko.  
Another staircase was leading to the roof. However, nothing said to the captain that the door was open. So she had two options : trying to open the door and going outside, or being trapped inside with the murderer.

She pushed the door : luckily, it was unlocked. She took refuge on the roof. It was cold. The snow was still there. She didn't want to slip, so she avoided making any sudden movements despite her agitation. Stress and the smell of decomposition made her feeling sick. She leaned against a wall, leaned over and threw up. She thought about Erwin who said she would do it too if she saw a tin can again.  
After she raised, she moved to the middle of the surface. There was a beautiful view on the Ooarai academy and the city where she had her small apartment. She saw the shed where was the Panzer IV, that tank she would probably never be inside again. The Anglerfish team was broken, now.  
The Hippo team was dislocated, there were only three people remaining. The Mallard team would also burst with Sodoko's death. Who knew if Pazomi and Gomoyo were not dead too, if Midoriko hadn't killed them also so they don't speak ?

Suddenly she heard the door open behind her. She began almost hyperventilating : Sodoko was there, the gun pointed at the captain.  
"No more ways out", she said.  
Miho was trembling, even in her bones. She was horribly afraid. Cold sweats invaded her. She felt her legs shivering, terrorized.  
Sodoko advanced, threatening the captain with her revolver. Miho stepped back, still trembling. She moved back so much that she ended up hitting the guardrail.

Midoriko approached again. The captain flattened herself against the railing, terrified.  
The little black-haired seemed put away her gun. Miho thought that she was out of trouble.  
However, this wasn't the case. Sodoko took her brutally by the legs and lifted her : the captain found herself hanging in mid-air. She tried to climb back up, and in despair, shouted :  
"Sono-san ... please ... help me !"  
Midoriko waited a few seconds, then grabbed Miho's hands. She moved closer to her face, with a unhealthy smile and a crazy stare, then began to whisper :  
"_"Two little soldiers tried to escape..."_"  
"STOP IT ! NO ! HELP ME TO GO BACK UP !" the girl with brown eyes yelled, crying, panicked, feeling her death approaching.  
"_"One fell down..."_"  
"PLEASE, SODOKO, STOP !"  
"_"And then there was one. "_"  
"Oh, I beg you...!"  
"Long live the captain...", Sodoko finished, ignoring the girl with brown hair's words.  
Miho's eyes widened. The short girl, with a strong arm movement, pushed her victim in the empty space. She began to scream. She fell from about ten or fifteen meters high. She knew she wouldn't survive. She became silent and looked at the sky. She couldn't speak.  
_"My friends... I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her...  
Sorry... everyone... Pardon me !  
I'm coming, don't worry... Wait for me, Mako, Hana, Saori, Anzu, Momo, Yuzu, Yukari, Erwin...  
Maho, Mother... I love you with all my heart."_

Miho's life flashed before her eyes as she continued to fall, tears escaping her eyes, gradually losing consciousness...  
She could also see Saori looking at her and grabbing her hands, before plunging into total darkness.

Miho Nishizumi crashed to the ground.

Sodoko, satisfied, withdrew.

* * *

**Author's note :  
**  
Listening to sad soundtracks while translating is so...fucking good QwQ

And...

How will be the end ?

The final in Chapter 10... COMING SOON


	11. Chapter 10 : The Final

**Chapter 10  
"One little soldier living all alone, he shot himself, and then there were none."  
**

_"From my earliest childhood, I knew that my nature was a mass of contradictions._  
_To begin with, since I was a little girl, I have an incurably romantic imagination. The prospect of throwing a bottle containing an important document into the sea or simply buring it somewhere where people could dig it up enchanted me tremendously._  
_This act I saw in adventure novels when I was little still makes me enthusiastic._  
_And it's thanks to my imagination that I decided to write my confession, put it in a bottle, and either deliver the waves from the school ship, or bury it somewhere in the Ooarai school. I'll see which option to choose._

_But besides my novelistic side and my little inner madness that can push me to do silly things especially as a child, I had another trait that was contradictory : a strong sense of discipline and justice._  
_That's why I joined the Public Morals Committee of the Academy of Ooarai with Nozomi "Pazomi" Konparu and Moyoko "Gomoyo" Gotou._  
_I'm some sort of a sadistic person. I enjoy seeing people suffer, being punished or even dying._  
_But somehow, I had another trait, adversial, when someone died or suffered because of me, it revolted me. I was very concern of people's well-being, and it contrasted with some of my other traits._

_One can understand that with a mentality like mine, I've chosen to preside this Committee._

_The secret instinct of my nature revealed particularly when I came here, in Third year, and when the time came that I presided the Public Morals Committee. Seeing someone getting kicked out of the academy or waiting for a disciplinary commission aroused in me a singular pleasure. Because I didn't enjoy that much my job when I knew that the one who passed before the Student Council was innocent._  
_I have always been scrupulously fair in my conclusions._  
_But for once, I didn't want to keep the discipline. I wanted to go into action, not to reprimand everyone. I wanted to commit a crime. Instead of doing my work, I wanted to do the opposite. Not to keep discipline and management, but just to sow discord in Ooarai. Murdering._  
_And so I had the idea of committing a theatrical crime, surpassing the laws of imagination, in an atmosphere of mystery novel._  
_I had, I had to do it._  
_I had to kill. And I wanted to._

_However, as incongruous as it may seem, I was hampered by my strong sense of discipline and justice. I thought "the innocent shouldn't suffer."_  
_And I passed this trait that was mine, passing in my opposite side, the Midoriko who wanted to kill, regardless of whether the victim suffered or not._  
_I somewhat recruited my victims._

_Miho Nishizumi was the captain of the tankery club. This is partly why I chose her. But then again, there's a contradiction : at first, I only wanted to kill her friends, and I opted for the solution to eliminate her after her team to prevent suffering, however, she would suffer from the death of the others. Once again a mass of contradictions._

_My victim of choice was Mako Reizei. Often late because of her so-called low blood pressure, I couldn't bear her. It was worse when we had to scout for identifying tanks during the battle against Pravda. I knew she was frail and was a heavy sleeper, and I also hated her. The best chance for killing her was this little invitation. So she was on my list._

_Saori Takebe seemed too obsessed with her popularity to refuse to go first in this new dorm. Proud, she was perfectly able to be fooled by an intelligence like mine. All this for popularity and dating a boy. I've got a very good specimen._

_Hana Isuzu seemed more cautious to me, however, she wasn't on her guard on the right time. I've heard that she had been knocked out during the first tank match when she was head out, because a jolt gave her a blow to the back of her head. Proof of her ignorance. I added her to my list already, for a matter of principle, but there was one more reason._

_Yukari Akiyama was the true definition of ass-kisser to me. She praised Miho calling her "Nishizumi-dono" before she calls her by her first name. However, she attended out of interest, you could easily tell it. If she wasn't obsessed with tanks at this point, she would never have hung out with Miho. She also had an affinity for Erwin._

_Erwin, whose the real name is Riko Matsumoto - but she's such a deranged fool who idolizes Rommel... she wants to be called Erwin - was the captain of the Hippo team. I could invite Saemonza, Oryou and Caesar, her teammates, but I didn't want to. Yukari's affection for Riko drove me to maim the team. They'll find another commander. I don't care._

_Anzu Kadotani was manipulative and very lazy. Perfect for a supposedly relaxing in the new dormitory. She would into my trap for sure. In addition, I don't think she was smart enough to ask questions. And after that, she finished being the most suspected before me, until I killed her._

_Momo Kawashima inspired me perfectly. The fact that she becomes aggressive when she's under stress particularly pleased me, especially for a crime like mine. But a little soft and cute side was noticeable under this shell of aggression. So I exploited this weakness._

_Koyama Yuzu was Anzu's lapdog. She gave in to all her whims. She was way too naive, too nice and too sweet. It was obvious that I was going to kill people of her kind. They were easy to bait, to trap and to eliminate._

_About a month ago, I started to cook up my plan. I was going to use the new dorm to commit my act._  
_The inauguration would be on February 16th : I drafted the letters which indicated to come here for the 16th. I was careful to hide my identity and a name came to mind._  
_OOARAI. Orihime Okiku Arai._  
_Such was my pen name at that time. I bribed Pazomi for writing and Gomoyo for the printer. They uncritically accepted, maybe because I was their superior, and I paid them._  
_Then, I stole the keys in the principal's office the night after the letters were finished. He realized nothing. He didn't search in the rooms. But if he had, I would have buried the key to a specific location in order to find it again. I'm not stupid._

_For the deaths, I tried to stick as much as possible to my rhyme. I took an old poem hanging in my office that someone had written to me. And then I bought ten statues of soldiers, all identical._  
_I will now present the criminal procedure I followed. But I won't dwell on it : after all, I have so many details that I won't just give them here._

_The first victim has somehow been drawn. It fell on Mako. She loved oysters._  
_When I went into the kitchen for a drink, I took advantage of a moment when Hana and Anzu looked both in a cupboard together to let the tap open and put poison in my oyster._  
_Arsenic is powerful, and it's easy to get it for killing ants. I therefore had no difficulty in finding it._  
_They didn't realize anything, and even though I love oysters, I've make look like it was the opposite, to avoid the risk of poisoning myself. It would have been stupid to commit suicide unintentionally._  
_When I realized that Mako convulsed, I felt proud to have committed my first murder._  
_On one hand, I felt bad for her, but the adversarial side of my personality revealed at this time. It was as if I had never known her._  
_I didn't care of her suffering. I was very pleased to see her vomiting that bile streaked with blood. I saw that she had reacted to the poison._  
_I took advantage of this moment of agitation to take a little soldier on the fireplace to hide it in my secret closet that I had dug before the others arrived, during the time the dormitory wasn't open yet._

_The night following Mako Reizei's death, while all slept, I crept into Hana Isuzu's room. She didn't seem quite asleep, but completely exhausted. I had with me a hypodermic syringe._  
_I had several, too. I also owned thiopental, potassium chloride and some other substances that I will mention later. I stole them during an internship in medicine. I found KCl by taking some blisters when my colleagues had their back turned. I prepared all things, yes._  
_First, I injected her thiopental. Then a minute later, I finished my work by adding the chloride dose. She died almost immediately._  
_This time, the "I don't want the innocent suffering" came back. It was the other me that was acting._  
_The next morning, Yuzu has found the death of Hana. I was proud, in my heart. I stuck to my rhyme. A deadly oyster, an eternal sleep... All fitted right. I love myself._

_The third victim was Saori Takebe. Again, the idea was simple : smothering her with a pillow. I owned one in my hatch. I took it, I protected my hands and arms with handkerchiefs, then I entered her room._  
_I plated my precious instrument on her face, then I saw that she was struggling._  
_Asphyxia came in about two minutes and half. I saw that she was trying to free herself, but I held her head well._  
_Once she passed away, I left the pillow in the room and I went back to bed, taking care to remove another little soldier and hide it._

_For Anzu Kadotani's death, I think it was the most complicated one. I completed my act during daytime and moreover, I took a lot of risks._  
_When she went for a drink, I was supposedly in the toilet. I told the others I had problems with constipation and that it was normal if I took twenty minutes to defecate._  
_I recorded my voice on my phone and put it in random mode, then I plugged speakers to make it more realistic. They discussed and did not hear anything because of the music. I recorded everything : my sounds when I was trying to poop, the sound of doo-doo that falls into the water, and some flatus._  
_I agree that it was childish, but it was either that or I was spotted directly._  
_I went through a secret door that I had installed there, then joined the president walking on tiptoe. There, I gave her whiplash, then took her outside._  
_With an iron bar, I broke her neck and her back, and placed her in an ingenious device when she was dead. There was a car here that I had prepared and placed here. I connected the exhaust inside the car through a hole in the roof. So she smelled like gas. And finally, I rolled over her with a tire._  
_My staging worked well and no one realized that I wasn't pooping. I was smart and everything still stuck once perfectly. Ah, ego, you're so wonderful !_

_Then I used what I have learned during my internship in medicine to kill Momo Kawashima. She was taking a shower and I've gone quietly in the bathroom. I locked._  
_I caught her in the cab, I unscrewed the showerhead and have put the hose in her throat on how a patient is intubated. Luckily, it wasn't too wide. So she died drowned._

_For Yuzu Koyama, I first injected my last dose of thiopental, then I set my stage. I placed a chair in the middle of the room and put her on it. I tied her to it with towels soaked in gasoline._  
_I moved all in her room to avoid a possible fire. I didn't want to burn all the dorm !_  
_She was ready now. Then I set fire to the entire device and I ran away. I stole the little soldier and I returned to my room. She didn't suffer at all. Notice that sometimes I make my victims feel their death, but sometimes I don't. That's my double personality._

_The next victim was Yukari Akiyama. She cooked for us now. But that didn't stop me from wanting to kill her._  
_So I slipped behind her, I made noise to catch her attention, then I stood in a blind spot, I brandished a rolling pin, and right ! Out goes Yukari !_  
_Then I grabbed the cleaver, took care of covering it with a handkerchief to avoid leaving any fingerprint, and drew fine grooves on her wrist. Just after I cut the left radial artery, I took the fish that I brought here and cut it, then I took a little soldier._  
_Once I heard Riko's scream, I realized that everything had worked._

_Riko Matsumoto - I mean, Erwin - seemed to suffer greatly from the loss of Yukari. I heard her weeping and sometimes uttering some cries for a long time._  
_I knew that she would probably let herself pass away, if she didn't commit suicide. But she preferred to spend the night with Miho._  
_In the morning, I put a benzodiazepines mixture in a tea bag that I closed, then I put the keys on the table. She realized nothing. She drank her tea and went outside. There, I knew she would fall into hypothermia because of the cold and the medicines._  
_I observed everything from my room. Miho attempted to warm her up, but Erwin died, possibly because she gave up living._  
_I was proud of myself. There were only two little soldiers on the table._

_Miho, after crying and screaming for some time, went back with Erwin, put her on her bed and covered her with the quilt, and then went to her room._  
_I had a discussion with her until she escaped. She went directly on the rooftop._  
_I fooled her on a high note. Thankfully I had opened the door that led to the roof._  
_And when I arrived, I threatened her with my revolver, then I pushed her and she fell from around ten meters high. Now I was alone._  
_I don't have much things remaining to say._

_Now, at the time I write this confession, the remaining small soldier is on the desk, next to me. I am alone, surrounded by corpses. I won't be alive anymore when you'll read this letter. I'll explain why._  
_After delivering the bottle to the waves or burying on the school ship near the academy's entrance, I will lie Miho down on her bed and take my revolver._  
_I have to die by being shot._  
_I will explain my method. My hand, protected by a handkerchief, will pull the trigger. The gun, not too firmly attached to the door by a cord, will come off under the pressure of the shock and fall on the ground. The presence of a handkerchief on the ground, or of a cord, will undoubtedly make the investigation more difficult._  
_And I'll be found lying on my bed, the little soldier at my side, killed by a bullet in the head, according to what is written._

_Ten bodies and an unsolvable mystery._

_Signed : __Midoriko "Sodoko" Sono_

* * *

**Author's note :  
**  
**COMPLETED ! :D**  
**I hope you liked it. ~ Maybe I'll submit an additional chapter with the Mallard and Hippo teams' reactions when the bodies are found. I don't know if I have to post it, but at the moment it's not finished. **  
**Maybe in this "bonus" Maho and Shiho will appear if I post it... I don't know.**

**But I hope you liked my fanfic. And please, tell me where I made grammar/syntax/other mistakes, I want to write better, and criticism is very important for me. ~**


	12. Important info :D

**Info ! :D **

**I rewrote and retranslated almost all the chapters.  
I deleted the additional one because I think I miserably fucked it up, but that doesn't mean that I won't rewrite it. I think when I'll have some free time I'll rewrite it.  
I added lines, details and other changes, so check them out !  
Also, I'm writing another fanfiction named "The Cats", so it might take some time.**

**Good re-reading if you liked it :3**


End file.
